Down in that Canyon
by iamspi
Summary: Knock Out finds a new buddy. So, to friendship..? [ Onesided!Knock Out x Femme!Reader - Implied!Smokescreen x Femme!Reader ] Beast-Hunters.


She stared at him.

He stared back.

She glared.

He grinned.

"Stop staring, you disgusting hunk of red scrap metal."

A frown.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

She turned around, her shiny plating glittering in the dull lighting as she did so. Knock Out noted the way her hip cocked out to the side as she swiped the data pad. And, noting this, he grinned again. She whipped her head around- probably feeling his optics boring holes into her polished paint job- and mustered the most intimidating glower imaginable.

Primus, she was amusing to no end.

For being an Autobot, she was quite the feisty, rebellious creature. Her size was perfect, accentuating her feminine curves. To be honest, when he'd first laid optics on her ( paint job ) he believed it was love at first sight.

Sick, twisted, masochistic love that expressed itself through slurred insults and the swinging of fists.

Knock Out had done his fair share of research on her. She was of Cybertronian origin, of course, but he did not recognize her. She must have spent the majority of her life off the grid, probably exploring the stars. Obviously femmes were a rarity on Cybertron, since his ilk did not specifically need them like humans did, as a way of survival. But, he did miss the enticing shapely figure of the opposite sex- as any other mech would.

Sure he had the choice between Arcee and Airachnid.

But Airachnid had way too many legs. Erugh.

And, honestly. Who in the right mind would want any of _that _blue fashion disaster?

This femme was twice the warrior that pint-sized pipsqueak was, with thrice the enchantment of a heavenly goddess figure. Minus the extra creepy-crawlies.

And dear Primus, her paint job was _spectacular!_ He could see himself in her plating- both metaphorically and hypothetically speaking.

As his servos blindly wandered the harsh, jagged surfaces of the boulder's edge, he began to wonder if her body was as soft as it looked..

Frag. He nicked his finger.

Blue energon trickled form the wound, and he growled, lifting it to his mouth to suck on the abused area, when he caught his aforementioned femme eyeing him with suspicion.

Knock Out smirked.

He slipped his sharp silver digit past his lips, sucking briefly on the leaking energon, before drawing it out and giving it a good, long lick with his grey tongue, all while keeping eye contact with the stunned femme. As he pulled away, a translucent strand of saliva extended from the coddled wound to his bottom lip.

The femme blinked once.

Twice.

And, with a disgusted shudder, she swallowed her bile and turned back to her data pad.

Knock Out, pleased with his promiscuity, wiped his wet finger on his hip before continuing to scour the rock face.

How long had it been since he was stuck inside this two way dead-end? He didn't doubt that it was almost nighttime. The sun was tyedying the sky with reds, oranges, and light purples as it slid down the horizon. "You know.. Earth is actually quite decent sometimes." He smiled softly to himself.

"Why are you talking to me."

With a world-weary roll of his scarlet optics, Knock Out sighed. "Oh, do loosen up, Autobot. Being stuck with me, with no way out- why, that should be as exciting as it gets, hm?"

The femme huffed. "I'm surprised, medic. Your ego is actually bigger than that fat head of yours."

Knock Out gaped at her, before coughing and turning up his chin. "Such hurtful words coming from the lip of such a gorgeous femme."

She merely shrugged and leaped, grasping onto a ledge and hoisting herself onto a large rock protruding from above. The Cybertronian then shimmied onto a larger ledge. Her pedes slipped, and she tipped back, only to reach out and latch onto a small groove in the canyon wall. Her data pad slipped from its place in her shoulder hold, and down it plummeted..

..right into Knock Out's awaiting servo.

He shook it up at her and cocked out his hip, placing his other servo on it as he wiggled the data pad back and forth, drawling, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

The femme growled, still clutching to the groove. "You slimy, no good- give that back!"

"Hm, what is this? Oh! How lovely! A message from that slick Smokescreen, I see?"

Her faceplate turned a delightfully amusing shade of red and Knock Out could hear her cooling systems kick in, despite her distance from him. "What's it to you, 'Con? Just toss the pad back up!"

"What in the world makes you think I would ever do something like that? Oh, what is this? You seem to be lubricating. Are you afraid of heights?"

"Shut up, you ugly scrapheap!"

"Now is that the way you should be talking to the only being that has your precious love letter?"

"It's not a love letter! Now give it back before I beat your face in!"

"My, is that shade of red even healthy?"

"That's it!"

The femme swung her arm around. Pointing her closed fist directly at Knock Out, it transformed into a small, yet powerful-looking cannon. She ground her dental plates together and hissed, "Toss up the pad, and I won't blow your helm to pieces."

Knock Out smiled jovially. "I've seen you in battle, you know. You get quite scatter-brained. Can you really hit a moving target spot on?"

She barked out, "Don't tempt me! Just give me back the data pad!"

"No."

She fired.

Knock Out sidestepped, and twirled the pad in his fingers, scrolling down and reading aloud:

"..hm.. names, names.. Optimus is alive and well..? We're fine.. blah blah blah.. ah! Here it is. I want to see you again, hope you are doing well." Knock Out let out a mocking burst of laughter. "Smokescreen is the sappy one, eh? How did he even come across the means of a data pad?"

A look flashed in his optics.

"Last time I checked.. Optimus had obtained the Forge of Primus, hadn't he?"

The femme glared and transformed her cannon back into her hand. "Fine, keep the pad. I don't need it. Just to let you know, there isn't a return address." She smiled and looked up, grabbing hold of a small ledge, pushing off of the canyon wall and flipping over to hook her slim legs around a long, lean protruding boulder. From there, she swung back and forth, then gripped the edge of it, flipping up and onto her pedes and cocking out her hip, throwing Knock Out a peace sign and sticking out her tongue.

She raised up one of her pedes. "Good luck trying to find a way out without a foot hold." Slamming it down, the femme crouched and sprung, using the collapsing boulder as a launch pad, sending her flying up. She slowed her pace, standing stock-still, and as she began to plummet again, her servo shot out and into a wide groove in the canyon wall, securing her to the spot.

Knock Out blinked, looking up from the pad, and had barely enough time to watch the large boulder come crashing down. The medic belted out a rather loud, feminine screech, narrowly avoiding death as he abandoned the data pad, leaping to safety.

The pad cracked and fizzled under the broken boulder, before letting out a drawling whine and shutting down for good. Sparks shot out from its smashed inner wiring.

Knock Out growled at the destroyed pad, then back up at the femme, who was now hauling herself up out of the canyon.

The medic choked. "Hey! W-wait!"

The femme turned to look down at him, and seeing his servos empty, sighed in relief. She then promptly whirled around on her heels and transformed, taking off into the sunset.

She was just glad that the pad had been destroyed before Knock Out scrolled down far enough to see the mapped location of the Autobot's new base.


End file.
